


Embrace me Gently

by ShittyHero



Series: Spoil me Slowly [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A/A, ABO, Alpha!McCree, Alpha/Alpha, Knotting, M/M, alpha!hanzo, dub con, somno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 16:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12346068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShittyHero/pseuds/ShittyHero
Summary: And it was also unfairly attractive being able to witness those same hands wrenching open a metal door to reach him and pull him to safety; as just the other day Hanzo had been captured by Talon and had been on the way to being transported to another, more secure location. It wasn’t the best situation to be turned on in, but seeing McCree in action like that certainly sent a low, simmering warmth to pool in his stomach. And yet, despite the way McCree had crushed him to his body in the aftermath and the desperate kiss of relief he gave him, he never tried to push their relationship further.Something Hanzo was beginning to realize he’d have to rectify himself.





	Embrace me Gently

It’s the early hours of the morning that Hanzo feels something hard and hot pressed against his inner thigh. Their legs are tangled together in sleep and his cheek feels warm pressed against McCree’s chest. Though his prostheses must be cold and uncomfortable as they settle into bed for the night, McCree never seems to mind. Hanzo felt struck by an inexplicable surge of fondness for the other man as he admired McCree’s features in the early morning light; the warm, golden rays kissing his skin and making his rugged features look soft and ethereal. he bit his lower lip, not believing how blessed he was to be waking up beside this man. Keeping in mind their line of work, it was something that could be lost so easily and he cherished these sweet moments in their downtime. Twining his fingers with McCree’s metal ones, he raised the hand to his lips, pressing a soft kiss to them. It was funny how gentle McCree handled him with his hands, whenever he cupped his face between them or would gently pull Hanzo to him for a hug. 

And it was also unfairly attractive being able to witness those same hands wrenching open a metal door to reach him and pull him to safety; as just the other day Hanzo had been captured by Talon and had been on the way to being transported to another, more secure location. It wasn’t the best situation to be turned on in, but seeing McCree in action like that certainly sent a low, simmering warmth to pool in his stomach. And yet, despite the way McCree had crushed him to his body in the aftermath and the desperate kiss of relief he gave him, he never tried to push their relationship further. 

Something Hanzo was beginning to realize he’d have to rectify himself.

Letting go of McCree’s hand, Hanzo’s fingers skittered over warm skin, lower and lower to trace the outline of the gunslinger’s bulge through his boxers. To be honest, he had never seen the man naked before, and he could feel strange bumps underneath his fingertips as he stroked along the other’s hard length. He carefully extricated himself from McCree’s hold; doing his best to avoid waking the other man as he scooted lower under the sheets. 

With trembling fingers, he delicately pried the boxers lower, freeing the heavy weight of McCree’s cock. His mouth watered at the sight before him, of the silver balls lined neatly up along its underside - so much like, and he couldn’t help but to snort at this, like a tentacle. Other than a soft, happy rumble from McCree earlier, the man still seemed to be dead asleep. He hesitantly gave a lick to the tip, savoring the silky soft texture of it on his tongue. Working himself up, he experimentally rolled the ball of one piercing under his tongue, eliciting a low groan from the man. He wondered if McCree was having a good dream right now; if the gunslinger had ever fantasized about him. Taking the head in his mouth, he slowly sank down on the other’s cock, working him up from half hard to fully there. He bobbed his head, struggling to swallow down the saliva building in his mouth along with the rest of McCree’s cock, the flat of his tongue pressed flush along the underside of his shaft. He was only able to get halfway before he had to pull back, fighting his gag reflex as he did. Hopefully at a later time he’d be able to take it all the way down, but at the moment he was impatient to be getting it inside somewhere else.  
Rummaging in the bedside drawer, he fished out a bottle of lube and set to work opening himself up. With a muffled groan, he worked himself open, imaging McCree’s gentle fingers being the ones inside of him right now. Biting his lip to keep from waking McCree with his moans, he slicked himself inside, coating his walls and wondering how the other man wasn’t waking to the lewd sounds of his fingers splishing in and out. It just sounded so _loud_. Panting under his breath, it felt like an age had passed before he was lining himself up above McCree’s cock.

Loath though he was to admit it, he had always wondered what it would feel like to be penetrated, of being _knotted_. And though he had never imagined what dick piercings would feel like sliding inside of himself, he was excited to find out. With his hands balanced lightly on McCree’s stomach, he slowly sank down on McCree’s cock, feeling the burn of the stretch as it opened him up more than his fingers had prepared him. He moaned softly, glancing down to see how far he’d gotten and panting as he realized it was only halfway. He could feel it already filling him up inside; the twitch of interest it gave. Biting down on his lower lip and bracing himself, he pushed himself down the last few inches, his breath leaving him in a sharp hiss. And to think, he hadn’t even gotten to the _knotting_ yet. 

McCree stirred in his sleep, a sleepy questioning rumble in his throat as he slowly stirred awake. Hanzo froze, half excited and half embarrassed at the prospect of getting caught. Fuck it. He started canting his hips, sliding up and down and relishing the slight sting of how large McCree was, coupled with the oddly pleasant sensation of having the metal piercings rub along his insides with every thrust. He bounced slightly as McCree’s hips jerked up slightly, more of a subconscious act than anything, but the movement grazed that bundle of nerves inside him, sending shockwaves of pleasure shooting up his spine. He leaned forward, fingers skimming through the dusky, soft hair on McCree’s chest, trying to hit that one sweet spot once more. “McCree…” he whispered, an insistent tone to his voice. “Wake up.” 

The man gave a confused grunt, ever so slow to rouse. He kept his pace slow, growing accustomed to the shape of the fat cock filling him up, at least, until he started to feel the tell tale sign of the knot swelling and catching on his rim. He wasn’t much better off himself, his cock already aching with the need for release, drooling pre onto McCree’s stomach. He squeezed himself, moaning as he applied a bit of much needed pressure to his own forming knot. 

Bouncing himself in pace to jerking himself off, he could feel himself racing towards his release. “Jesseee,” he practically whined, hips jerking faster in time with his hand. His legs were burning with the effort to continue and he could distantly hear the bed creaking with his efforts. 

“Nghh….Wha?” McCree’s eyes finally popped open, bleary and unfocused and Hanzo could see with some amusement, the gears slowly turning in McCree’s head as he tried to process the sight before him. 

“So...slow,” he panted, hips jerking one last time and chasing his end. He was feeling dizzy with pleasure and the pressure of McCree’s knot filling him up so full and hot and feeling the burst of hot cum spurting inside, pooling itself inside him with no way to leak out - how did the omegas and betas he was with before handle this? It was an intense experience to say the least. 

“Dang...if this is a dream, I hope I get to remember round 2 at least,” McCree groaned. 

Hanzo chuckled, leaning forward to give him a good morning kiss.


End file.
